The Reason
by Moonlight-is-Innocence
Summary: [One-shot] [Songfic] Some harsh words are exachanged during a fight with Inuyasha, so Kagome runs of with the intent of never returning. However, when she comes back to say her final goodbyes, she learns what Inuyasha feels about what happened.


Inuyasha sat by the tree thinking. He had with him what Kagome called a GEE-tar(guitar). She had brought it back with her from her time. She said it had been her father's. Inuyasha had taken a mild interest in it and Kagome had been so excited she taught him the basics on how to play it.. Now, he carried it around everywhere with him.

They were in Kaede's village. He was outside. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and,of course, Kilala were all inside sleeping. He didn't know where Kagome was. Kagome. She had run off somewhere. It seemed like a blur to him now. He had lost control sometime, somehow. There had been a big--no, HUGE-- fight with Kagome. All he could remember was bits and pieces.

_"Get away from me wench!" "I **HATE **you Inuyasha!" "Heh. Fine with me!" "I'm leaving! See if I ever come back again!"  
_

Why did it have to happen. He didn't mean anything he said. _I'm just not supposed to be happy, I guess _he thought to himself. _I should just give up. She'd never love me the way I love her, anyway_. He looked down at the guitar. It was a really bittersweet thing, in all actuality. It reminded him so much of Kagome, but it was the only thing he could really confide in. _Just like Kagome_ he thought subconsciously_ NO! NOT like Kagome! _He sighed. Even when she wasn't around she was the only thing he could think of. _Correction; ESPECIALLY when she wasn't around._

He looked down again. He looked up at the sky. Then, without even looking at the instrument he held in his hands, he started strumming random chords. Then, he started playing a specific tune. Then, he started singing a song he had made up in his head that day.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain someone was watching him.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you _

She looked at him. He seemed so solemn, so grim. She sighed. _Inuyasha_. After she had run off, she did some thinking. She decided that she would come back one more time. Just to see them all one last time, and give her silent goodbyes, before she left. She didn't really expect anyone to be awake. Especially Inuyasha. She had figured he would be enjoying the time he had now to sleep. Without the burden of _protecting_ _Kagome_ anymore.

He looked up. _He probably heard me sigh. I wouldn't put it past him._ Nevertheless, she hid down even further into the bushes that concealed.

"Whoever---or WHATever---you are, come out now and I won't kill you just yet!" he called out. Kagome didn't say anything but slid down even further, trying not to attract attention. No such luck.

"Okay I warned you once already and I don't like repeating myself! If you want to fight, then come out and stop being such a damn coward!"

She stood up, but was still blocked from sight by the tree Inuyasha had been sitting up against earlier. The hanyou turned abruptly at the sound of rustling behind him. He still couldn't see anyone, so he yelled out again, "This is your last chance! Come out now and I won't kill you right away!"

For the first time that night she spoke. "I don't want to fight Inuyasha," she said in a timid, almost inaudible voice. She knew he could hear her. He cocked his head to the side and stepped forward slowly. He didn't say a word; didn't need to. Then, "Come out." He spoke quietly, but with clarity. She stepped out into the moon's light. His eyes widened with disbelief. "Kagome?" His voice cracked slightly and he looked ready to cry. She saw this and looked down, knowing it was her fault he was like this. "Inuyasha..." she said in a whisper. A single tear slid down her face. He spoke again with clarity but still holding their whispering tones, "Kagome? Kagome, what are you doing here? I thought you left."

She looked up at face; at his eyes. She loved his eyes and now she couldn't she them properly because they were glassy with tears. She blinked, tears welling up in her own eyes. "I came because I wanted to say goodbye to everyone. To see you guys last time." _But I don't WANT to leave._ "Oh" was all he said.

"So, uh...Oh! I see you still have that guitar!"she noticed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I still have it." He looked at said instrument."I suppose you'll want it back. Since, you're leaving and...yeah." _Please! Don't LEAVE!_

"What? OH! No, you can have it if you want!"_ Just something to remember me by._

"Really? I mean, uh...no, it's yours. Take it" _Anything, just don't leave._

"No, I'm not gonna take it. It's yours now. Keep it." Kagome cringed inwardly. She just _had_ to put her foot down.

Inuyasha looked about ready to yell, but held his tongue. "Okay, give me three good reasons why."

"Fine, I will. 1) I don't need it. 2) I can't play guitar at all and, as you demostrated, You play absolutely wonderfully (he blushes). 3) I want you to have it."

Inuyasha sighed, again. "Well, fine if that's how you feel about it!" "Yeah! It IS!" "Fine!" "Fine!" Silence.

"So, that song... did you write it?" Silence Broken. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. I had a lot of time today." They both look down, both knowing what he was talking about.

"Well, it was a really nice song," Kagome smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood. Inuyasha looked up, "What? Oh, uh, thanks." He blushed, "I wrote it kinda based off what happened. It's pretty much dedicated to you." The hanyou's red face got a little more red. Meanwhile, Kagome feel could her own face heat up.

"Oh, well, thanks. I mean, it's not everyday you get a song dedicated to yourself. Heh. But anyway. Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that"

"WHAT! What the hell are you apologizing for! I'm the one who lost control..." he said the last part in a whisper.

"Inuyasha..." she stepped up to him. They were mere inches apart.

"Everything I said in that song was true," he looked straight at her, his clawed hands resting gently on her face, and she couldn't wrench their gazes away from each other. "Kagome, I'm sorry for every bad thing I've ever done to you." "Inuya-" "No, let me get this out. I didn't mean anything bad I said to you today... ever." He sighed, " The truth is, Kagome, I...I love you." He let go of her face and stepped away. "Inuyasha...?" "If you're gonna leave then leave now." "But...?" "Just go say you're goodbyes to the others and leave. That's what you came for isn't it?" Not once did he raise his voice. But he spoke with venom "Well, yes, but that was befo--" He cut her off, "You know what _Kagome_ just listen to me for once. LEAVE." He sneered at her name and spoke with such hatred and finality that she couldn't help but obey his order. "Okay, Inuyasha... but will always love you." She whispered so quietly, not even Inuyasha's enhanced hearing could pick up her words.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I own "The Reason" by Hoobastank, but it is a wonderful song that I recomend listening to while reading this (or anytime, really) 

If anyone wants an alternate ending to this please say so in a review. I will post one if enough people do so, but please specify what ending you want.


End file.
